Needs
by Nytel
Summary: Kara is a woman. Women have needs. KL smut!


**Needs **

_He entered her with one swift stroke, filling her completely. Immediately a gasp fell from her parted lips as she reveled in the sensation. "Oh gods," she breathed out, eyes fluttering shut._

_"You like that?" a deep voice asked in her ear as the man began to move surely inside of her._

_"Frak yeah," she said as she arched her back off the bed, trying to meet his thrusts._

_She heard him let out a throaty chuckle, his mouth close enough to her ear that the noise sent delicious shivers down her spine._

_Instinctively she clutched at his broad, well-muscled shoulders, her fingernails digging into his sweaty skin. His body continued to move in rhythm with hers as he drove deeper and deeper with each stroke. Kara could feel the pressure building up and she knew that it wouldn't be long until she climaxed._

_Then she felt her good leg being bent upward, toward her torso. She forgot to breathe as she took in the pleasure of the new position. "My gods Lee," she said breathlessly as he stroked deeper and harder. She was so frakking_ _close._

_She felt one of his hands slide down between their hot bodies, heading straight for her center. She moaned in anticipation and…_

Kara was ripped from her dream abruptly as she heard something crash to the floor, something metal by the sounds of it. She sat up swiftly, her heart pounding. "What the frak?" she muttered angrily, turning to peer through the dark at the space beside her. It was empty.

Noticing the light peeking through the nearly closed hatch, she let out a groan. She knew exactly what was going on.

"Frakking idiot," she muttered as she swung her legs over the side of the bed, the feeling of the cold deck against her bare feet making her wince.

As she stood up, pushing herself off of the rather small and uncomfortable bed, she noticed that her underwear were damp. She groaned as she remembered her dream, and how it was nothing close to her current reality.

Kara muttered a few choice words as she wrapped her arms around her bare midriff, not covered by her sports bra or her low riding running shorts. She walked the short distance toward the hatch. Pulling it open, she stepped through and saw Lee's broad shoulders. He was hunched over his desk, head resting in his hands. Then she noticed a metal coffee cup lying on its side on the deck.

She quickly glanced at the clock and bit back a groan. "Are you ever coming to bed?" she asked in an irritated voice, her arms still folded in front of her.

Lee started and lifted his head so that he could turn and look at her. "Sorry," he said quietly, running one hand over his face. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

But his words barely registered with her. The only thing that she could focus on was how hot he looked. He'd been too busy lately to shave and that slightly scruffy look was totally turning her on. When he licked his lips once her gaze was drawn to his mouth, his frakking perfect mouth. She felt a surge of warmth between her legs and she had to fight back the urge to jump him.

Just as he said her name and asked if she was ok she thought of something. She shouldn't have to fight back the urge to frak her boyfriend.

"Shut up," she said firmly, turning her gaze back up to his eyes.

She watched as his eyebrows shot up in surprise. "What?" he asked, obviously taken aback by her words.

She advanced towards him and he swiveled his chair around so that he could face her. "I'm a woman, Lee," she said angrily.

"I've noticed," he replied tentatively as he stared at her questioningly.

"Women have needs," she stated bluntly, stopping when she was standing directly in front of him.

He looked up at her with a look of regret on his face. "Hey," he said quietly, reaching up to grab her hands from where they lay wrapped around her stomach. She pulled back stubbornly. Not deterred, Lee continued. "I know we were supposed to go the Rising Star this weekend Kara, but with all this paperwork from the arrival of the new ships…" He let out a degraded sigh. "I'm sorry, I just can't."

She groaned a sigh of disbelief. "I don't care about that," she said, her anger rising. "I get that you're busy Lee, I can understand that. But it's the fact that you don't have two hours to spend with me. Hell, one would be enough if we made it quick."

He looked confused and she was willing to chalk it up as lack of sleep. "What are you talking about Kara?" he asked quietly.

"Three weeks!" She shouted, moving one of her hands to hold up three fingers. "It's been three weeks since we had sex."

Realization dawned on Lee's face. She let her hand drop as he groaned. "Really?"

"Are you frakking kidding me?" she asked, planting her hands firmly on her hips. "How can you not realize that?" After pausing for a moment she added, "Never mind, don't answer that."

He reached out for her, trying to grab her waist and pull her between his legs, but she pulled back again. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely and she almost felt a surge of sympathy as she realized exactly how tired he looked. "It's been really…"

"No," she said abruptly holding up her hand in front of her. "I said 'don't answer that'." She let her hand drop. "I've been having dreams for almost a week now Lee."

"What kind of dreams?" he asked skeptically as he leaned back in his chair. It tilted to accommodate his movements. "And if they're the kind I'm thinking about, they better have been about me."

Kara rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Of course they were about you. And yes, they were dreams that only serve to remind me of how little action I'm actually getting." She was getting angry now, her muscles tensing up. She knew she'd have to do something to get rid of this energy. It was either going to be frakking Lee's brains out or going to the gym. She knew which one she wanted.

"You're going to help me with this," she said.

He let out another sigh. "Kara," he said looking up into her eyes. "I wish I could say yes, but…"

"It wasn't a question," she said abruptly, interrupting his excuse.

She stepped forward swiftly and placed her hands on Lee's shoulders before leaning down to kiss his barely parted lips. Instinctively he reacted, one hand reaching up to twine itself in her hair and the other went to her waist. He pulled her down so that she was straddling his lap, her shorts riding up in the process. His fingers gripped her already flushed skin firmly and she had to bite back a moan.

When he parted her lips with his tongue she smirked against his mouth knowing damn well that she was going to get what she wanted. She whispered his name reverently against his skin as she broke the heated kiss and trailed her lips along his jaw until she reached his pulse point. He brought his other hand down to rest on the other side of her waist. She nipped lightly at the same time she rolled her hips against his.

Lee moaned and flexed his fingers, gripping her waist tightly. Kara continued her ministrations on his neck. Liking the sound he'd made before, she rolled her hips again, harder this time. He let out another groan and his hips bucked upward slightly. His feet were braced on the floor and the movement sent the chair rolling backwards, them with it.

Kara groaned in frustration but Lee just laughed.

"I thought I told you not to get another chair with wheels," she said pulling back so that she could look into Lee's eyes. She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm her breathing.

Lee chuckled at her words. "You did. But we had so much fun with the last one," he said smirking up at her.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes. "We broke it," she said in a tense voice, irritated at having been stopped. "Doing this exact same thing."

Lee grinned at her as he stood up, somehow managing to hold her up. She automatically wrapped her legs around his waist and grasped his shoulders tightly. "Maybe we should use the desk then," he said in a deep voice, his warm breath caressing the side of her face.

Her face broke out into a huge grin. "I always knew you were smart," she teased as he turned and moved to place her on the desk. He paused his actions halfway through and groaned, dropping his head down onto her shoulder. "What?" she asked impatiently.

Lee shifted her higher up before responding. "Paperwork," he muttered against her shoulder.

Kara whipped her head around and looked down. The entire surface of the desk was covered with stacks of paper. "Frak," she swore vehemently. "I thought you said you were almost done."

"I lied," he said, head still resting on her bare shoulder. After a second he pulled his head back and looked into her eyes. "Kara I'm sorry," he said quietly as he began to release his hold on her. She had to fight back the urge to punch him as she was forced to unwrap her legs from his waist and stand on the deck.

Angrily she turned around so that she was facing the desk. She grabbed each stack of paper and slammed it down on the floor, frustrations fueling her actions. Only a few loose sheets flying free from their designated piles. When she turned around she was faced with Lee who looked torn between amusement and being furious.

"What?" she asked angrily as she hoisted herself up to sit on the desk, her legs dangling over the edge.

He just shook his head and stepped between her legs, placing his hands gently on the warm skin of her thighs. "I really should be doing my paperwork."

Kara bit back a groan of frustration as the dreaded 'p' word left his lips. "I don't care," she said through gritted teeth. "You've been working non-stop for nearly three weeks and you need a break. And I need this."

She grabbed the back of Lee's head and brought his mouth down on hers. If she had to she'd make him forget about his frakking paperwork. She kissed him hard, conveying all of her impatience and passion through the movement of her lips alone. It took Lee a second to respond but when he did it was damn well worth it.

He worked his lips hurriedly over hers while his hands kept tugging, pulling her closer and increasing the contact between them until it reached a near impossible level. Kara couldn't tell where she stopped and he began. She didn't care, it was this all consuming and mind-blowing feeling that she lived for. Sometimes she felt it in her viper, but most of the times it was with the man who was currently trapped between her legs.

It wasn't long before both Lee's tanks and her bra were lying in a pile on the floor. The feeling of his chest naked against hers sent shivers of pleasure down her spine. The soft hairs on his chest were rubbing against her hypersensitive nipples and she almost had to gasp and break the kiss at the contact.

She slid her hands down the back of his sweatpants, cupping his firm ass tightly in her hands. She squeezed: the first time lightly, the second time hard. He bit down forcefully on her bottom lip, almost hard enough to break the skin. Then he was returning the favor, hands slipping past the top of her shorts and underwear to grip her backside determinedly.

Kara couldn't help but grin against his mouth as he eagerly lifted her hips off of the desk so that he could slip off her short and panties, leaving her completely naked. As soon as they were off, and even before they hit the ground, her legs were back around his waist, making sure that he was pulled back into complete contact with her.

When he moved his mouth away from hers she couldn't help but groan at the lack of contact. The groan quickly turned into a cry of pleasure as his lips immediately found the sweet spot on her neck. They were getting damn good at this.

While he worked what felt like magic on her neck, she used one hand to grip his hair tightly and the other to reach behind him and push his sweatpants down off his ass. She made sure to take his boxers too.

Not able to wait any longer she ran her hand along his waist to between their bodies. She forced him to take a small step back so her hand could dip down the front of his boxers and pull them away and down, freeing his erection. Within seconds Lee had tugged the restricting garments the rest of the way off along with his boots and socks.

She desperately needed to take him in her hand and she did, eliciting a deep throaty moan of pleasure. The vibrations from it ran along her neck, sending more shivers down her spine, but that did nothing to halt her movements. In fact it spurred her on.

She wrapped her right hand around his shaft fully, taking a brief second to drink in the feeling of his hot flesh against her sweaty palm. She squeezed teasingly, drawing out another moan from Lee. When she began to stroke him resolutely his movements on her neck ceased and his breathing quickened significantly. She knew that he was working to withhold his release. His breathing became more anxious, the breaths shuddering in and out of his lungs. All of his muscles tightened as she pumped just a little harder. He was on the brink. She stopped.

He let out a moaning cry of disbelief and agitation. She almost felt bad, but he wasn't going to get his release until she got hers, that was for damn sure.

She shifted her weight on the desk slightly so that her hips were tilted upwards by the slightest bit. Bracing her hands behind her, she moved forward until she was balanced precariously on the edge of the desk. With just one more tiny shift of her body she was running her increasingly slick folds against his throbbing member.

The intimate contact itself was almost enough to make her come but she was more than determined to see this through to the end.

Lee's hands gripped her hips so tightly that she knew that there'd be bruises. If she weren't so overwhelmed by sensation she would have smiled. At least this way she'd know that it hadn't been a dream.

Anything else resembling thought was forgotten as Lee moved his hips and thrust into her, sliding in all the way and filling her completely. She shattered immediately, the feeling of him inside her after so long, enough to make her lose control.

Lee grunted against her neck as he thrust upward at the odd angle. She couldn't register much more than that because her eyes were closed, her head titled back, still riding on the waves of pleasure.

It was the sound of her name rolling off his lips that brought her back to him. She leaned forward and crushed her lips hard against his, instantly seeking out his tongue with her own. His thrusts were becoming shorter and more forceful at the same time the kiss became more heightened.

She reached down to cup his ass with one hand, using it to pull herself even tighter against him. Now when he stroked inside of her, he went as far as possible, their hips connecting at the end of each thrust.

His fingers dug deeper into her flushed skin, the pain mixed in with the pleasure creating an unbelievable euphoria. She felt his muscles quiver as he sped towards inevitable release. Just before he spilled himself inside of her one of his hands moved between their bodies, heading directly for her swollen bundle of nerves. All it took was one press of his thumb and she was flying with him, only able to focus on the overwhelming physical sensations she was feeling.

After he pulled out he gathered her up in his arms, cradling her tightly and protectively against his body. She grinned lazily as she tucked her head in against the crook of his neck, waiting for her breathing to even out.

"Mmm," she said softly as she began to run her hands languidly up and down the strong muscles of Lee's back. "Much better."

Lee's fingers stopped their own movements on her sides as he pondered her words. "What?" he asked quietly as he stifled a yawn.

Her grin grew even wider and her fingers dipped lower on his back. "Better," she murmured, her words caressing his skin. "Better than dreams," she added as she placed a feather light kiss on the underside of his jaw. "Much better."

Now it was Lee who was grinning, she could feel the movement of his stubbled cheek against her rapidly cooling shoulder. He held her a little tighter and she leaned into the embrace.

Her eyelids were starting to feel heavy and she knew that she should make her way to their bed. The problem was she didn't want to leave. Lee was too frakking addictive. One taste, one touch, was never enough.

Despite her reluctance to break the contact, she pulled away from Lee and gave him a gentle push away from her. His blue eyes met hers questioningly. She just glanced down at the numerous stacks of paperwork in response.

Lee's smile faltered and from the new look on his face she knew that he was remembering exactly how much work he had left to do.

Kara hopped down from the desk and picked up their discarded clothing from the deck. She placed Lee's in a pile on the desk and tugged hers on, forgoing the underwear. Leaning over she gave Lee a quick kiss before she headed towards the personal area of their quarters.

As she was slipping through the hatch she felt an unexpected pair of hands wrap around her from behind. She almost shivered when Lee spoke into her ear. "Screw the paperwork," he said quietly, but seriously as he placed a kiss on the side of her neck. "It can wait."

The End


End file.
